


Used Goods

by raths_kitten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 18:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18675004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raths_kitten/pseuds/raths_kitten
Summary: Dean is trying to find a meaningful relationship and give up on one night stands. But one last time won't hurt, right? Enter Castiel.





	Used Goods

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Bottom Cas Big Bang](https://bottomcasbigbang.tumblr.com/). Stunning art by [Solus Cheese](https://soluscheese.tumblr.com/). Check out the art post [HERE](https://soluscheese.tumblr.com/post/184585615896/used-goods-heres-the-art-i-made-for).

Two weeks into a new town and Dean was already breaking all of his promises to himself. But he was going fucking stir crazy and hey, one time to scratch the itch wouldn’t hurt, right? Which was why he found himself in a seedy night club perusing his options while he was leaning against the bar, beer in his hand.

He’d already declined two obvious twinks because tonight, he just didn’t feel like being careful. He had to blow off some steam. And he didn’t need someone needy and clingy. Dean knew he was being an asshole about this and probably misjudging decent guys by their looks, but he wasn’t here to find a boyfriend. He was here to get laid.

Apparently dismissing the twinks too quickly gave hope to the other side of the spectrum and Dean had to bat away offers on his ass for the next half hour. He was used to it by now though. And it wasn’t like back in the day, when you’d either wore a wristband on the right or left arm to indicate preferences.

“Not quite finding what you’re looking for, brother?” The burly bartender asked him as he handed over another beer.

Dean made a non-committal noise and sighed, paying for his beer. Maybe it was him. Maybe that little voice in the back of his head that insisted this was a bad idea was louder than he wanted it to be after all.

“What are you looking for then?” The bartender asked.

Dean looked at him. That was a loaded question and he wasn’t quite sure how to answer it himself. “I’ll know it when I see it.” Dean quirked his lips and turned back around to look at the dance floor. And that’s when he spotted him.

Guy in tight jeans and a faded band tee, wearing several different kinds of beads around his neck which all jumped and sprang all over along with their owner, as he commandeered the dance floor and had fun by himself. He had a dark mop of unruly hair and a five day stubble and Dean itched to bury his hands in that hair and feel that beard against his cheek while he pounded him against the next best sturdy wall.

Dean let out a low groan and gripped his bottle tighter before draining his beer in one go. When he put the bottle down, he realized the guy had noticed him also and was staring. As Dean slowly made his way over to the dance floor, keeping eye contact, the guy licked his lips and sent him a lazy grin.

When Dean was closer, he could see that the guy’s eyes were a deep shade of blue, almost glowing with the stroboscopic lights in this joint. His pupils were rather dilated though and Dean wondered if he was high from any substances or just high on life. He almost turned around, but the guy was magically drawing him in and screw it.

“Hello there, handsome,” the guy greeted him, wrapping his hands around Dean’s hips and drawing him in.

“Hey, gorgeous,” Dean replied, placing one arm on the guy’s lower back and the other on his cheek as he leaned in. “I don’t actually dance. But how about we get out of here?”

The guy drew back and laughed, obviously neither offended nor opposed to Dean’s offer, but then he wrapped his beads around Dean and drew him in closer. “Too bad. Because I’m not done dancing and you’re too delectable to let go.” The blue eyed man’s hands wrapped around Dean’s neck instead and before Dean knew what was happening, he’d been drawn in. “Dance with me, handsome.” The guy whispered in Dean’s ear.

Dean let out an amused huff, but he had to admit when he was trapped. His hands wandered to the guy’s ass and he pulled him closer, thrusting their groins together. This he could do. Grinding to a beat was something Dean was good at.

The other man’s grin was blinding and he pushed a leg between Dean’s to get even closer. His nails raked over Dean’s scalp and down the back of his neck, making Dean hiss and retaliate by burying his hand in the guy’s hair like he’d been itching to since he first laid eyes on him. Tugging a little, he held his head steady and mouthed and bit lightly at the guy’s neck.

They both groaned when that just spurred the blue eyed man on to grind harder and slip a hand underneath Dean’s shirt and scratch all along his spine. “Aw, fuck.” Dean cursed, tugging the man’s head away and staring at him. The air between them was charged with electricity and Dean wasn’t so sure if he should run or embrace this with open arms.

As it was, he was still trapped by the man’s beads, so running was not an option. Instead Dean ducked his head and claimed the strangers lips in a bruising kiss. The other man gave as good as he got and when Dean pulled away, they were both panting, lips red and swollen.

“Now can we get out of here?” Dean asked. His dick was painfully hard and from what he was feeling through the layers of both of their jeans, his companion wasn’t faring any better.

The guy acquiesced, cocking his head and taking off half of his beads to hang around Dean’s neck and freeing Dean from the other half. It was a strange kind of claiming ritual, and Dean was way too intrigued by the man for a one night stand. Too bad that’s all he was after right now.

Dean expected them to end up in a back room or even the toilet stalls, but instead the other man interlaced their fingers and led Dean out of the club. “My place is just two blocks from here. Come on, handsome.”

Dean raised an eyebrow, but let himself be tugged along. They didn’t talk on the way but instead spent all their breath and energy into speed-walking it to the guy’s place. Once there, Dean didn’t even get to slam his companion up against the nearest wall, because he was too fast, taking off his shirt on his way to his bedroom. Dean followed a little stunned, but then shrugged and shed his own shirt on the way as well, toeing out of his boots before entering the bedroom.

“You do this often?” Dean couldn’t help but ask. 

It caused the other guy to turn around and snort, before he assumed a high voice. “Oh no, sir. Never. Please be gentle with me.” He gave his best doe-eyed look and Dean had to admit, the ocean blue was definitely doing things to him.

“Don’t worry, pretty,” Dean smiled, crossing the distance to cup his cheek, caressing him with his thumb. “I’ll take care of you.” Dean leaned in for a soft kiss, which his messy haired partner turned heated and dirty real quick.

“You better deliver, handsome.” The guy pushed Dean down on the bed and then climbed on top of him, kissing down his chest and taking off Dean’s jeans on his way down. “Oh fuck, yeah,” he exclaimed with glee when Dean’s cock sprang free. “Can’t wait to get that inside of me. Fuck.” He closed his lips around Dean’s cock and swallowed him down.

Dean groaned, a little overwhelmed but definitely happy that he chose to go out tonight. His hands buried in soft, dark hair and he tried not to push too much until the guy looked up at him, eyebrow raised in challenge. Ok then. Dean pushed him down and fucked into his mouth, pleased to hear his companion’s moans increase. And shit. This was good. Way too good.

Dean quickly pulled him off and turned them both around, panting and going for another kiss, licking his taste out of the guy’s mouth. The guy grinned against his lips and their tongues tangled for dominance until the guy broke it first, shimmying out of his own pants and throwing them off the bed. Dean stared, impressed that the guy was packing as well. And he was just as hard and leaking as Dean was.

Before Dean could even ask for lube, the first drawer of his nightstand was opened and the guy got out a bottle of lube and a condom. “Can I…?” Dean asked, reaching for the lube.

“Only if you promise not to be gentle.” The guy smirked at him and Dean growled, grabbing one of his legs and spreading him, so Dean could settle and had room to prep. The guy accommodated and Dean lubed up two fingers, considering just how ‘not gentle’ he should be.

Dean started by thrusting his index finger in without much teasing, but then let the gorgeous blue-eyed guy get used to it while he just wiggled it a bit, searching for the guy’s prostate. A yelp told him when he’d found it and Dean leaned up for another open-mouthed kiss before adding a second finger.

When he felt the guy was ready for a third, Dean reluctantly moved away from his lips and added more lube, watching his fingers thrust in and out of him for a moment. His gorgeous companion was even more gorgeous now, head thrown back and hair standing up in all directions, pupils truly blown, lips swollen from their kisses. Dean was so mesmerized suddenly, he must have stopped thrusting, because the guy quirked an eyebrow at him and met his gaze, holding it.

Dean broke their stare when it got a little too intense. He was here to get off, not to make a deeper connection. He spread his fingers and when he was satisfied with his prep job, pulled his fingers out, reaching for the condom. It slipped right through his slippery fingers and the blue-eyed guy laughed at him.

“Smooth,” he commented, chucking it to the floor before reaching into his nightstand for a fresh condom. Which he then proceeded to roll onto Dean himself, pumping his cock a few times before he let go. 

Dean moaned and quickly slicked up his cock with the remaining lube. Then he took a hold of one of the guy’s legs and placed it on his shoulder before guiding his cock in. They both hissed at the contact and Dean tried to go slow, to let him get accustomed to his girth, but the guy took a hold of Dean’s ass and used it to impale himself quicker.

“Oh, fuck,” they groaned in unison and another grab at his ass spurred Dean on. He was fucking his gorgeous stranger hard and fast, taking a hold of his second leg to pull it over his other shoulder so he could thrust deeper. He placed a kiss on the guy’s ankle, a little sad his position kept him from the real deal. But then the guy proved to be way more flexible than Dean had anticipated and spread his legs enough to be able to pull Dean down on top of him.

The guy was now basically bent in half, but when their tongues met, tangling and caressing each other in a much softer counterpoint to Dean’s brutal thrusts, Dean forgot everything else around him and got lost in the sensations. When he felt himself get close way too soon, he reached down to help blue-eyes along and as soon as he’d made his partner come, Dean allowed himself to finish as well.

They rested for a minute, just panting against each other’s lips. When Dean was clearheaded enough, he untangled himself from the guy’s legs and pulled out, so he could carefully help him stretch out again. The guy shook him off though and Dean instead tied off the condom, throwing it somewhere on the floor. He then cuddled back into his companion and shared a few more lazy kisses.

Sadly all too soon it was time to go and Dean sighed, untangling himself fully and trying to roll out of bed. His companion wrapped his arms around him instead and pulled him back down. “Where are you going? I wasn’t done with you yet.”

Dean raised his eyebrow in amusement and looked over his shoulder. “Oh yeah? I apologize for doing such a half-ass job then.”

“You better,” the guy succeeded in trapping Dean under him on the bed and latching onto his neck. “I am willing to give you one… maybe two more chances, provided you’ll let me ride you for next round.” 

Dean laughed, but then groaned when the guy took a hold of his dick, jerking him when he was still way too sensitive. His cock didn’t seem to mind though and it already started filling again. “Is it too late to ask _you_ to be gentle with _me_?” Dean questioned.

“Well, you can _ask_ …” The guy shrugged, his thumb brushing over the head of Dean’s cock roughly. His blue eyes sparkled with mischief and Dean settled in for a long night.

***

The next morning Dean woke up pleasantly sore. And he wasn’t even the one who’d taken it up the ass three times. He reached out for his companion, intending to maybe give him a nice massage, only to find the bed empty.

Dean rubbed his eyes and yawned, stretching his muscles until he popped in a few places before he slowly got up, looking for his pants. He cringed a little pulling up yesterday’s boxers and then stepped into his jeans, leaving them unbuttoned for now. Padding out into the living room on his bare feet in search of his shirt, Dean stopped dead in his tracks when he spotted the blue-eyed stranger in front of his large window, practising yoga moves.

The sunlight was streaming through his half-opened blinds and he was just wearing black boxer briefs, giving Dean his first good look at the major back tattoo he’d already admired the night before. But with a few rays of sun hitting it just right, it was even more impressive. The colours seemed to sparkle and shift with his movements.

Then suddenly the tattoo was covered by a red tabby cat jumping up on the guy’s back. Dean cringed, but the guy stayed calm and kept stretching while the cat got comfortable. When he moved into a standing position, the cat jumped and instead weaved its way between his legs. The guy finished sitting crossed legged on the floor, cradling the cat in his arms and petting it. Dean could hear the purr from where he was standing, leaning against the wall.

“Enjoying the view?” The guy was asking, focusing on Dean for the first time since Dean had left the bedroom.

“Cute cat,” Dean replied with a pang of sadness. He was allergic to cats. But hey. He’d leave soon anyway. It was a wonder he hadn’t gotten any symptoms yet, now that he thought about it. His nose twitched.

“Hear that, Balthy? The handsome man likes you.” Blue-eyes petted the cat behind its ears and looked from the cat to Dean. The cat was unimpressed and soon left for the bedroom, fully ignoring Dean. The guy chuckled and got up. “Breakfast?”

Dean bit his lip. He really should go. He had already overstayed his welcome. But the gorgeous man was offering him food. “Sure. Thank you.”

“Great. The kitchen’s that way. I like waffles,” the guy announced, leaving Dean behind to stare after him in shock while he made his way to the bathroom. 

When he heard the shower being turned on, Dean laughed and shook his head. Apparently he was making waffles. He raided the guy’s fridge and cabinets until he’d found everything he needed and got to work. By the time his host had returned, wearing sweatpants and a towel around his naked shoulders and smelling of oranges and lemons, the first waffle was getting ready in the waffle iron.

“You’re making waffles,” the guy exclaimed in excitement, blue eyes lighting up.

“Well, yeah.” Dean replied, a little confused.

“I forgot I even had that,” he nodded towards the waffle iron. “It was a gift.”

Dean chuckled. “That explains why it was still in its original packaging. Don’t worry, I cleaned it thoroughly first.” The guy stared at him wide-eyed and Dean got the impression that he didn’t really cook a lot. But that was fine. Dean liked cooking. It would work.

Dean cringed, mentally kicking himself. Breakfast, and then he was out of here. Meanwhile his companion had sat down at his kitchen nook. “I can’t believe you’re making me waffles. Oh boy, did I ever luck out last night.”

“Thank you?” Dean replied, unsure where this was headed. He was in uncharted territory. He never stayed after a one-night stand. Usually he didn’t even go home with the respective other. This was for relationships and those had been sparse.

It wasn’t like Dean was opposed to relationships. On the contrary. But he’d just never met a truly compatible significant other and he had to admit, that when he was younger, he didn’t necessarily look very hard. He just had hook-ups and that was fine for him. But now that he was a little older, nobody was taking him seriously any more. He was just not ‘dating material’, or so he’d been told numerous times. His reputation back home was one of the reasons he’d decided to move. Granted it was only a small fraction given that his neat new job had him working at a garage specialized in classic cars and also being within driving distance of Sam, who’d left their home town a year prior.

“Dude, you’re burning my waffle,” the guy interrupted him from his thoughts.

“Shit,” Dean hissed, taking the almost black waffle out and putting it on his own plate before starting a new one.

“Where’d you go?” Blue-eyes asked.

Dean passed a hand through his hair and sighed. “I’m allergic to cats,” he offered, because it was the first random thing that popped in his head.

“Oh.” His companion stiffened, then he cocked his head. “Are you sure?”

“Yes, I’m pretty sure about my own allergies, thank you,” Dean replied testily.

The guy held up his hands. “I’m just saying, allergies change. You might not be allergic to all cats, just some.” Dean frowned a little, considering this. “I mean, Baal sleeps in my bed most nights and you didn’t show any symptoms so far.”

Dean’s skin started itching at the thought of having slept in cat hair all night. He scratched his arm but then frowned again. It was true. He hadn’t even sneezed. “I’m… confused,” Dean admitted.

“When was the last time you were allergic?” His companion asked.

Dean thought back, then it hit him. He cringed. “Lisa.” He’d been allergic to Lisa’s cat and could never sleep over at her place. Sometimes he even broke out in hives when she was just visiting him, claiming to be in fresh clothes but obviously covered in cat hairs after all.

“You sure it was the cat?” The guy asked tentatively and Dean smoothed out his face. Lisa had probably been part of the reason why Dean avoided relationships like the plague.

“So your cat’s name is Balthy?” Dean asked as a way to change the mood. He also got out the new waffle and after pouring more dough, he sat down next to his host to eat.

“It’s Baal, like the hell beast he can be,” Blue-eyes replied with a fond smile. “Balthy is his pet name.”

Dean chuckled at the pun but when the break in the conversation stretched too long, he realized he’d inquired the name of the cat, yet he still hadn’t exchanged names with Blue-eyes himself. He chewed his waffle thoughtfully. “My name is Dean,” he threw out eventually, like it was no big deal. Even though they both knew it was, especially at this point.

“Castiel,” Blue-eyes replied, tone equally as casual. But Dean couldn’t help but frown. Was that his real name, or… “I grew up in a cult,” he added.

Dean almost chocked on his waffle. “Seriously?”

Castiel nodded. “It was quite a nice little commune when I grew up. Very orderly. Well, we didn’t have TV or anything and it took me a few years to realize that all of us kids had the same father and it wasn’t normal to only be surrounded by adult females. But it was ok. Until father left and it all kind of fell apart.”

Dean gaped at him. “Uhm, that… sucks?”

Castiel shrugged. “Like I said, it wasn’t too bad. Certainly helped that I was male.” Dean paled a little. “Anyway,” Castiel continued. “I like to get it out there right away to avoid any awkwardness later.”

Dean nodded, considering sharing his own family history, because yes. It was never pleasant to tell people and watch them change their opinion of you from one moment to the next. But he didn’t want to seem condescending, so he just said nothing. Instead he brought Castiel a second waffle.

“So what are your plans for the rest of the day?” Dean heard himself ask before his brain had caught up with him. But he was already still here, having breakfast. And it was Saturday. Might as well squeeze this to the fullest.

Castiel’s eyes sparkled again. “You think I could bribe you into cooking me lunch as well? I’m willing to pay you in manual labour.”

Dean laughed, eyes raking over Castiel’s naked chest, which he hadn’t spent enough time exploring yet, if he was honest with himself. “That can be arranged. Provided your work proves to be satisfactory.” Dean had no doubt though.

“Mmm,” Castiel hummed thoughtfully. “Have you been introduced to tantric sex yet?”

Until that morning, Dean had _not_. But five hours later with his mind blown and a late lunch in him, he was lying on Castiel’s couch with a cat curled up in his lap, watching TV and kind of missing his companion, who was checking something at his computer. When Castiel finally joined him fifteen minutes later, curling right into his side and petting Baal alongside him like it was perfectly normal, Dean wrapped his free arm around him and smiled. He could get used to this.

But things didn’t work like this, did they? Dean could not just pick up a random guy in a club and magically have that relationship he was after. And what did he know about Castiel anyway? Most likely Dean was only still around because Castiel wanted more sex. He was just giving him a brief reprieve right now. It would be better if he left, before Castiel could kick him out. Because that would fucking suck, at this point.

Dean squeezed him a little tighter and placed a soft kiss on Castiel’s forehead, then he extricated himself and got up from the couch, straightening his clothes. “Alright, I guess I better head home. I’ve already overstayed my welcome here.”

Castiel cocked his head, giving him a little frown, but then he shrugged. “Ok. Thanks, Dean. For feeding me.” Castiel grinned and winked, but it felt a little off.

“Any time,” Dean replied, hovering.

Neither of them made a move for a while, but then Dean finally forced himself to turn, go to the front door, step out, and close the door behind him. He leaned against the wall when he felt the usual rush of shame wash over him, surprised when this time it felt different. The whole night and day had been so awesome, he couldn’t feel ashamed of the sex. But instead he was hit with a deep regret – and doubt about his decision to leave. His stupid biological clock was probably playing tricks on him and trying to latch onto the smallest chance he had. 

Dean scoffed at his pathetic self and left the building in a hunt for his car left back at the club. The street was mostly empty as it was still too early to go dancing and too late for the walk of shame. So at least Dean wasn’t caught on his.

Once back home, after staring at his phone for a minute, wondering why he hadn’t at least exchanged numbers with Castiel, Dean called up his brother.

“Hey, what’s up, bitch?” Dean greeted as soon as he’d picked up.

“Jerk,” Sam replied with an edge in his voice. “I’m getting too old for this ritual.”

“No, you’re not,” Dean frowned. His brother was four years younger than him, so what the fuck?

Sam grunted. “So, what’s up? You settling in ok?”

“Yeah…” Dean looked around at his half unpacked boxes and shoved some clothes from his couch. “I’m feeling right at home,” he lied.

“How’s your new boss?” Sam asked.

Dean smiled at that. “Weird. But great, actually.” Ash was one of a kind. So far, he hadn’t behaved like a boss at all. But Dean had a feeling as long as he was doing his job ok, Ash would just be happy and leave him be, aside from the occasional chit-chat and check-ins that felt more like a co-worker hanging out than his boss coming to inspect his work.

“I’m glad,” Sam replied. “So why are you calling me?”

“Just wanted to chat, Sam. Do I need a reason?” Dean picked at a loose thread on his couch pillow.

“No, but you haven’t asked me a single question yet, so… what’s up?” Sam deducted.

Dean winced, realizing his brother was right. “’M sorry, Sam. How’s things with Eileen?” The reason why Sam was so far away. His girlfriend had found a job teaching at a school for the hearing impaired and since there weren’t a lot of those, Sam had followed her. He could be a lawyer anywhere.

“Oh no, don’t you change the topic on me now,” Sam accused him. “Spit it out, Dean.”

Dean sighed. “So, I met a guy last night.”

“Really? That’s great, Dean,” his brother enthused. “Where’d you meet him?”

“At a club,” Dean was reluctant to admit.

“Oh.” There was a pause. “So did you take him out for a quiet coffee, or…”

Dean rolled his eyes. “You know I didn’t. Dammit, Sammy.”

“Dean.” His brother sounded disappointed and Dean finally felt that shame that hadn’t set in yet. “I thought you were done with one night stands.”

“I was,” Dean protested. “I am.” He chewed his lip. “It wasn’t just one night. We spent the whole morning together as well.”

“Doing what?” Sam asked.

“None of your damn business, dammit.” Dean glared at his phone, wondering why he’d even placed the call.

Sam sighed again. “Are you seeing him again?”

Ah, there it was. Dean punched the pillow he was still fiddling with. “Dunno. Probably not.”

“But?” His brother prompted him.

“I like him. It was… nice. We didn’t just fuck. We hung out a little.” A small smile slipped on his face. “He has a cat.”

“So you _are_ seeing him again?” Sam asked hopefully.

“We didn’t make plans,” Dean admitted.

“So? Call him, ask him out on a proper date,” Sam suggested.

“Uhm.” Dean slumped further into his couch.

”Oh my god, you didn’t even get his number. Do you know his name, at least?” Dean could practically feel his brother’s exasperation through the phone.

“Of course, I do,” Dean scoffed, not divulging how long it took them to exchange those. “It’s Castiel.”

Dean could hear his brother clicking in the background. “Does he have a Facebook?”

“I dunno?” Dean perked up. Sam finally proved himself to be useful. Dean could just send a friend’s request and see how that went.

There was more clicking and a few frustrated huffs. “Are you sure he gave you his real name?”

“Yes.” Dean frowned. He had no reason to suspect otherwise. The cult background was too far out there to be someone’s lie over a fake name. He could’ve just said his name was Steve if he wanted an easy lie.

Sam hummed. “Sorry, Dean. There’s no Castiel with a C nor with a K, not with one S nor two. I even tried two As.”

Well… that sucked. “Facebook blows anyway.” Dean would look for him on Grindr later. That seemed to be more his place.

“Mh,” Sam sounded as deflated at Dean felt, but then, he’d probably also already googled the name and come up with nothing useful. His brother was efficient like that. “Too bad you spent the day at your place, or at least you’d know his address.” Sam remarked.

“Uh…” Dean passed a hand over his face.

“Dean?”

“I didn’t pay attention when I left. All the houses looked the fucking same.” And he’d been depressed and self-sabotaging and a stupid asshole. Or else he’d have written down the house and apartment number at least.

“Jesus Christ,” Sam cursed. “You’re a real piece of work sometimes.” Dean silently nodded. He knew that. “Wait,” His brother interjected. “I thought you were allergic to cats?”

“So did I.” Dean chuckled a little, thinking of Baal and realizing he didn’t just miss cuddling with Cas. Maybe that could be a solution for him. Just get a cat and he’d be less lonely.

“Don’t tell Eileen,” Sam pleaded suddenly, out of the blue.

“What?” Dean frowned. What did Eileen care who Dean fucked. She was the least judgemental out of all of Dean’s friends.

“About your allergies. She’s been hounding me to get a cat, but I keep telling her no, or you wouldn’t be able to come visit anymore,” Sam confided.

“Aw, that’s kinda sweet of you, Sammy. But if you guys want a cat, I’ll deal. Might just stay in a hotel next time.” Dean scratched his eyebrow with a smile. It would suck, but maybe he wouldn’t be allergic to Sam’s cat either. It would be a perfect way to try this out.

“No,” Sam hissed into the phone. “I want a dog, dammit. So you shut your mouth.”

Dean laughed. Yeah, figures. Sam was not that thoughtful. “Ok, but you owe me one.”

“Deal,” Sam quickly agreed. There was a short pause in the conversation, but it wasn’t uncomfortable. Dean really missed having his brother around. “Anything else you wanna tell me about him, Dean?”

Dean smiled, remembering the gorgeous back tattoo and Castiel in the sunlight, doing yoga. But somehow he wanted to keep those memories private. “Nah. I’m sorry for calling you with this, Sam.” Dean started playing with his pillow again, wondering why he’d even called in the first place. Not like Sam could help him.

“Oh, please. You know you can bother me any time, bitch. My life revolves around you.” Sam snarked, but Dean knew he was joking.

“Don’t let Eileen here you say that,” Dean chuckled, then he grinned before adding, “And that’s you, but what am I?”

“Five?” Sam suggested and they both laughed. “Alright, Dean. Go find yourself a proper date. Have you looked at the website I sent you?”

“Mmh.” Dean sighed. It was a cheesy looking partner service promising to find your one true soulmate. Dean just wanted a relationship. He didn’t need some chick – or guy – desperate for wedding bells. He wasn’t quite there yet.

“Well, think about it,” Sam prodded. “And I can’t believe I’m saying this, but next time you have meaningless sex, get their fucking phone number.”

Dean frowned. It wasn’t meaningless sex. It was Castiel. But he sighed and rolled his eyes. “Will do. Give Eileen a kiss from me.” He hung up before giving Sam a chance to reply.

After, he threw his phone on the table and decided to go have a nap. He should probably shower again, but Castiel’s scent was still lingering. Usually these things would gross him out, but it was nice. What was wrong with him?

***

Dean spent his whole Sunday moping around, especially since he couldn’t find Castiel anywhere either, not even on Grindr. He buried himself in his work for the next week and refused to go back to the club the weekend after. He might not see Castiel and end up hooking up with the next best thing just in an attempt to get over the blue-eyed god. And even Dean could see that this wouldn’t be a healthy coping mechanism.

So instead he did sign up for Sam’s dating service and ended up with a spontaneous date for the next Friday. The girl was a total pain in his ass, super picky with her food, a bitch to the wait staff and extremely self-absorbed. But she told Dean about this new cat yoga class she was attending and he perked up. He didn’t realize this was actually a thing. But nothing surprised him anymore. Damn health weirdos.

Well, except Cas. Cas was a good kind of weird. And at some point Dean had started to shorten his name in his head. It was about then that he decided he was gonna try cat yoga. But definitely not at the same time as his awful date. He’d made sure to ask her enough about it to avoid running into her.

Dean actually had to take half a day off on Wednesday to go to class, but it turned out not to be a problem at all. Ash informed him of his policy to get ones work done within the days you had to, but as long as that happened, he would be flexible with his hours.

So on Wednesday afternoon, he found himself in a large, open space above a coffee shop, learning that BYOM was not a fancy slang word for some weird yoga moves but actually meant to being your own mat. Thankfully Anna, the nice receptionist, told him he could borrow hers if he kept it a secret.

Which was how he found himself on a pink yoga mat, wearing lose sweat pants and a normal tee shirt, feeling quite underdressed, out of place and questioning his life choices. But as soon as the door opened and Cas strode in, followed by about eight cats, Dean’s face lit up.

Dean was in the back, but Castiel still spotted him quickly. He looked surprised for only a second before his expression turned pleased. “Welcome fellow cat lovers,” Cas greeted them. “I see a lot of familiar faces, but for those new here, just know that it will be a unique experience. But please let the cats come to you. Don’t try to force it. They’re all professional yogis, but they tend to be quite catty sometimes.”

Everybody laughed at his pun. To his great embarrassment Dean’s laugh ended in a coughing fit. It hadn’t been that funny, dammit. He should get his excitement in check. His whole skin was itchy. Sure, the sex had been great. And he was damn happy to have found Castiel. But still. His pink mat was rubbing off on him.

They started with the sun greeting, which Dean had seen performed before and always looked like a piece of cake, but he had to admit that it was a lot harder than expected. Getting back up was a struggle and his movements were anything but smooth. To make it worse, two of the cats were attached to him and he was being careful not to kick them. 

He received plenty of jealous glances for hogging the cats but it wasn’t his fault. His chest constricted and Dean frowned. Was he having a panic attack from making a fool of himself? Where’d his usual swagger go? He sneezed suddenly, losing his position and falling over. The cats scrambled and suddenly Castiel was kneeling next to him, concerned. 

”Dean? You don’t look so good.” He asked, blue eyes filled with worry.

And great. Just what Dean needed. He knew he sucked at this. A sarcastic reply was on the tip of his tongue, but instead he sneezed again, three times in a row followed by a coughing fit and… oh. He wheezed and looked at Castiel in alarm.

“Guess now we know about your cat allergies, huh?” Castiel bit his lip, helping Dean up. “Come on, let’s get you out of this room.” He turned towards the class. “Most of you know what to do. If one of you could please be so kind as to take over?” Castiel didn’t stay to make sure his class continued but instead led Dean in the direction of the showers. “How are you doing?” He asked in concern. “Need me to call an ambulance?”

Dean coughed again, scratching his arm. But did he need an ambulance? How the fuck should he know? Could they maybe erase this whole episode from his life? Dean whined but shook his head, still holding on to Cas.

“Alright, let’s try this first. Strip and get under the shower,” Castiel commanded.

Dean raised an eyebrow, but actually, cold water sounded like a great idea for his itchy skin right now, so, yeah. He let Castiel help him undress and sit him down under the shower, wincing when the cold water rained down on him. Dean couldn’t even enjoy Castiel stripping off his own clothing and joining him.

By the time the water was at a more bearable temperature, Castiel had lathered up Dean’s hair, massaging his scalp and humming a melody. Dean closed his eyes and relaxed, working on getting his breathing back under control.

“Breathe with me, Dean. Three in, five out. In… And out.” Castiel breathed audibly and Dean struggled to match him. His body demanded him to suck in more air. But when he focused on Castiel, their eyes met and neither of them looked away. Dean slowly found himself relaxing further, his breath almost unconsciously syncing with Castiel’s.

When he didn’t feel quite like dying anymore. Castiel resumed washing Dean’s body and slowly the itch vanished as well. Instead, mortification set back in. Dean closed his eyes, breaking their connection. “Fuck,” he cursed. “I’m sorry for ruining your class.”

Castiel shrugged, cupping Dean’s cheek until Dean opened his eyes again. “If I could chose between class and taking a shower with you, we’ll always end up here, naked and touching.” He winked.

Dean chuckled softly, but then he slumped back, closing his eyes once more. “This isn’t really how I pictured us back in a shower together.”

Castiel placed a kiss on his cheek and took Dean’s hands. Forcing him to stand back up and face him. “How did you picture it, then?”

Dean raised an eyebrow, considering showing him, but he still felt too damn shitty. “Rain check?” He asked.

Castiel placed a quick kiss on his lips and nodded. “I’ll hold you to that.” He shut off the shower and stood back up, holding out his hand to stop Dean from getting up as well. “I’ll get us towels, you wait.”

He vanished and came back with a towel wrapped around himself and another for Dean. “Thanks,” Dean muttered, letting himself be pulled up and towelled off. If he was honest, he was slowly feeling himself again by now, but being taken care of for a change felt kind of nice.

“I told Anna to get you some clothes from the lost bin. I’m sorry, but it’s all we got,” Castiel shrugged.

“What about my clothes?” Dean frowned.

“They’re full of cat hair, Dean.” Castiel chastised him, sending a dirty look in the direction of their clothes. “I’ll wash them and get them back to…” He stopped and cocked his head. “And you can pick them back up here later.”

Dean shrugged, his thoughts whirling. This would be a chance to exchange contact info. But Dean had just made a complete fool of himself. But also… “Wait, when did you talk to Anna?”

“Had to get the towels somewhere,” Castiel replied.

Dean opened and closed his mouth a few times. “So you went out there naked and dripping wet?”

Castiel shrugged like it was no big deal and Dean wondered what other kinds of special yoga they were teaching in here. Or maybe he gave classes on tantric sex? Maybe Dean should’ve joined those. Yeah. That sounded like the much better deal. “What are you thinking about?” Castiel interrupted him with a slight smirk.

“Should’ve joined your tantric sex lessons,” Dean admitted. 

“My what?” Castiel frowned, but then he grinned slyly. “I only give private lessons for those.”

“Where do I sign up?” Dean wondered.

“Not sure you can afford me, Dean.” Castiel chuckled.

“Didn’t we have some sort of arrangement about manual labour as payment?” Dean snaked his arms around Castiel’s waist and pulled him in.

“Indeed we did,” Castiel’s smile was blinding and he slowly ground his cock into Dean’s.

Dean moaned and pulled him in a little further, leaning down to kiss Cas. But they were interrupted by someone clearing their throat and Dean reluctantly let go and looked up to see Anna hiding her face close to the door.

“I brought you guys some clothes,” she announced. “Sorry.”

“Thank you, Anna,” Castiel said, but he made no move to leave.

“I’ll just drop these here then.” Anna laughed. “Glad you’re feeling better, Dean.”

“Much,” Dean whispered, more for Cas to hear than in reply. As soon as Anna left, he leaned down and claimed that kiss he was craving.

The more they were kissing and touching each other, the better Dean felt. He was almost up for that rain check, but it wouldn’t really be fun to get interrupted right in the middle again. And he didn’t think they were at the stage of using shampoo as lube just yet. And Sammy would fucking kill him for even considering this, seeing how they obviously didn’t have condoms either.

So Dean slowly tapered off their kisses until they just leaned against each other, foreheads touching. “Hey, how come nobody else wants in here though?” Dean finally wondered.

“It’s the men’s,” Castiel explained. “You were in my class, right?”

Dean chuckled. Point. Cat yoga during the day seemed to attracted a surprisingly all female crowd. “Still, we should… relocate?” He suggested.

“I’ll take you home,” Castiel was quick to offer. “Can’t let you out of my sight anyway. You might relapse and die and then where would I be?”

“Aww.” Dean cupped his cheek. That was surprisingly sweet for only having met him for the second time.

“Probably in jail for murder,” Castiel mused. “My class, my cats.”

Dean huffed and pulled back. He couldn’t help his grin from spreading though. Damn, he really liked Cas. “Wait, what do you mean, your cats?”

“Well, I feed them. They live in and around the studio though.” Castiel told him.

Dean was a little amazed. He’d figured the yoga cats were specially trained at least. “They’re all strays?”

Castiel shrugged. “I posted an ad for yoga friendly cats on a few trees and those were the ones that showed up.” His face was serious, no matter how close Dean looked to try and get him to break.

“I’m surprised that only cats showed up. You might have ended up with some yoga squirrels demanding a job as well.” Dean mused.

“I’m not stupid, Dean. I posted them so low on the trees that only cats and dogs would see them. And everybody knows dogs can’t read.” Castiel tapped his forehead.

Dean cracked, laughing out loud. “Good thing. Those dogs might be quite heavy on your back.”

“Eh,” Castiel dismissed him. “I’ve done poses with heavier creatures on my back.” Dean’s mouth dropped open at the distinct mischievous glint in Castiel’s blue eyes. “But dogs slobber too much and that’s disgusting.”

Dean tried to come up with a reply a few times but had to admit defeat. He blamed it on the allergies because usually that didn’t happen to him. “So you were taking me home?” He tried hopefully.

Castiel smirked and loosened the towel from around his waist, using it to drag through Dean’s damp hair instead. “I was.” He tugged off Dean’s towel and threw both of them on the floor before checking for the clothes Anna had left them. Apparently Cas had an actual fresh set of his own clothes here but Dean had to make do with tight fitting yoga pants and an over-the-shoulder tee. All he was missing were legwarmers to complete the 80s image.

Castiel laughed at him when he was dressed. “I’m almost tempted to get a chair and make you get under the shower again, handsome.”

“Haha,” Dean replied dryly. But the nickname evoked images from their night together and he flushed. Bracing for public humiliation, Dean followed Cas out of the studio. Anna wished them a good day and Cas apologized for leaving a mess. Once outside, Dean briefly worried about leaving his car, but it quickly became clear, that Castiel did not own a car. For environmental reasons. And because he simply ‘didn’t need one’. 

Castiel lost a few more points as soon as they reached the Impala. “Dear Lord, that is your car?” Castiel exclaimed, but before Dean could proudly start bragging about specifics, Castiel continued. “I don’t even want to know how much gas this thing guzzles.”

Dean gasped, now fully offended. “Ok, apologize right now or you’re not getting in my car.”

Castiel raised an eyebrow. “I guess you saved resources by using something old and not buying a new car and creating trash?”

“I’m serious.” Dean insisted, now well on his way to pissed. “Apologize.”

“Fuck’s sake,” Castiel muttered, then he sighed deeply. “I’m sorry if I offended you, Dean.”

“Not to me,” Dean clarified, waving his arms. “Apologize to _her_.” Castiel blinked. “My car,” Dean added.

It took a moment, but then Castiel was slowly stroking his hand along her hood. “I’m sorry, car. It’s not your fault you were built in a different era”

Dean narrowed his eyes. They would have to work on that. “Get in,” he ordered through gritted teeth.

As soon as Castiel had taken a seat, he immediately slid closer to Dean, touching thighs. “Ok, I see the appeal now.”

Dean snorted but didn’t tell him to move away as he started the car. “You gotta tell me where you live again, because I kinda forgot.” Or else Dean would have shown up there again. Maybe. Probably.

“I thought I was taking you home to your place?” Castiel cocked his head. “I know you were fine with Balthy last time, but let’s just not risk it?”

Dean cringed, thinking of his unpacked mover’s boxes and the general state of disarray his place was in. “I’ll risk it.”

Suddenly Castiel moved away from him, pressing himself close to his side of the car. “Oh, I see how it is. That explains it.”

“What?” Dean frowned. “That explains what?”

“You have a girlfriend, don’t you? Living with you, so… wife, even?” Castiel asked in a sad tone of voice.

“What? No.” Dean’s frown deepened. “Why would you even think that?”

Castiel just looked at him for a moment, his head tilted. “You obviously don’t want me at your place. And you suddenly ran out on me when you realized you had somewhere else to be.”

Oh. Dean suddenly realized how his exit might have looked from Castiel’s perspective. He reached over and cupped Castiel’s cheek. “I just moved here a few weeks ago and I haven’t fully unpacked all of my stuff. My place is embarrassing. I didn’t want you to see what a slob I am.” Dean started the car without another word, driving them to his place. He could tell that Castiel was lost in thought and gave him some time to work through it all.

Once they had reached their destination and Castiel had seen Dean’s apartment, Castiel deflated a little. “Guess I have some issues.”

Dean chuckled. “Oh baby, do we ever match.”

Castiel smiled, grabbing a hold of the hem of Dean’s borrowed shirt and tugging him closer by it. “I assume you want to get rid of this immediately.”

With a short laugh, Dean agreed. Thankfully his bedroom was mostly done.

***

They started much slower than the last time. Castiel insisted on riding him because he might still be too weak, but once they both woke up from their subsequent nap, they decided Dean was back in his game and he fucked Castiel into the mattress before they ordered pizza. Naturally, Castiel stayed over and Dean really regretted having to go back to work the next morning. He didn’t want to call in sick before his first month on the job wasn’t even over yet though.

He briefly woke Cas to tell him he was leaving – a first, Sam would be proud of him – and then left a bowl and a box of cereal out for when Castiel would wake, pretty sure he’d be able to find the milk.

When Dean came back home later that day, two of his boxes with kitchen appliances had been unpacked and the items stored away. After checking his cupboards for the neatly placed items, he discovered a note stuck to the inside of a cabinet door. “For selfish reasons. I need you to properly cook for me next time. ;)” It was then that Dean decided that Castiel was definitely a keeper.

He‘d also left a note with his phone number stuck to the fridge as well as another inside the fridge stuck to a joghurt - and finally Dean discovered another inside his shower, this one just reading “CALL“ in all capital letters.

With a smile on his face, Dean did and they made plans to meet back at Cas‘ place on the next Friday. Castiel had been reluctant at first, but only because of his cat. Dean insisted though. There was a theory to test.

Dean had packed an overnight back and an extra set of clothes, which he left in his car. Another first for him. He tried hard to be good here and start a relationship and not a casual hook-up. He‘d even brought a bottle of wine and not the six-pack he was itching for. Romantic dinner, not sex and beer.

Castiel laughed at him when he opened the door. “Didn‘t peg you for a wine guy.“

Dean flushed. “As a thank you for saving my life?“ He held up the bottle awkwardly.

Castiel snorted. “What? After endangering it in the first place?“ He rolled his eyes but accepted the bottle. “There‘s beer in the fridge though, if you want some.“

Dean didn‘t need much convincing. He helped himself while Castiel was preparing something in the living room. Baal joined him curiously and after a few sniffs seemed to deem him worthy and wound himself around Dean‘s legs. Dean leaned down to pet the cat, delighted when he didn‘t feel the slightest itch.

He forgot all about his beer and knelt down to cuddle with the tabby. He‘d never much cared about his allergies, thinking he didn‘t like cats anyway, but he had to admit that the red cat was seriously growing on him.

Castiel found him still on the floor, playing with Baal. There was a soft smile on his face and Dean couldn‘t help but smile back. “I don‘t think it was a fluke,“ Dean announced happily, petting Baal‘s head while the cat was purring against him.

“I‘m just...“ Castiel started. „There‘s a reason why he‘s named after a demon. I am amazed he likes you so much.“

Dean grinned. “We‘re two of a kind, aren‘t we, Balthy?“ He was using the nickname he‘d heard Castiel use. But then he bit his tongue before following up with just wanting somebody to love and cuddle with. “If you rub us the right way, we‘re loyal forever.“ Which... still wasn‘t the lewd joke Dean was going for. What was wrong with him?

“Duly noted,“ Castiel smirked.

Dean ended up spending the whole weekend. On Saturday they decided to go clubbing together. Dean ended up borrowing an outfit from Cas. It wasn’t his usual style, but he had to admit he felt hot in the leather pants and mostly unbuttoned flowery shirt. A lot of eyes were on them as they danced in the club and Dean got a kick out of it. He still remembered watching Castiel himself that first night and now Cas was all his. 

Elated, he went to the bar to get them drinks while Castiel continued to dance alone. Dean huffed a laugh watching him twirl happily and then ordered two beers and two Tequila shots. The bartender was the same guy from the night before. He gave Dean a calculating look, then leaned in close.

“You with Cassy over there?” The guy asked.

“I’m here with Castiel, yes,” Dean frowned a bit at the way the guy had pronounced Cas’s name there. It didn’t feel like a fun nickname. It felt derogatory.

“You do know he’s slept with just about every person in this bar at least once, right?” The guy raised an eyebrow.

“I’m sorry?” Dean asked.

“He’s a slut, is what I’m saying. Have your fun with him now, but I felt like I had to warn you. Castiel will move on quickly. I’m surprised he even came in with you.” The bartender continued.

Dean narrowed his eyes, about to leave a scathing reply, but then it suddenly clicked and he threw his head back and laughed. He paid for their drinks, didn’t leave a tip and went to join Castiel on the dance floor. 

“What did you guys talk about?” Castiel asked him, sounding wary.

Dean clinked their shot glasses together and took a drink before replying. “Nothing they wouldn’t tell you about me if we ever went to a bar in my home town.”

Castiel cocked his head. “And that’s... a good thing?”

“Yes,” Dean shrugged. “It means we’re both used goods. But that actually really works for me. We’re proven to be sturdy.”

Castiel raised his eyebrow. “And who else could want us besides ourselves?”

Dean’s eyes widened. “That’s not what I meant at all, Cas.” He wrapped his arms around him, smiling when Cas did the same and his beer bottle touched Dean’s back, giving him a quick, sobering chill. “I know what I want and I want you. I don’t need to look around. I’m really happy right here, with you. And I can tell you that because I’ve been looking _a lot_.”

Castiel hummed, brushing his lips against Dean’s. “I guess I can say the same. Is it weird that I look forward to doing mundane things with you just as much as I want to fuck you in the bathroom loud enough so all of those assholes in here can hear how awesome we are together?"

Dean laughed again. “It should be, but it isn’t?” He concluded. “Is it weird for you?”

“Nope.” Castiel smiled and leaned in for a proper kiss. They moved to the beat, grinding against each other. Castiel leaned up to whisper in Dean’s ear. “I wasn’t kidding about the bathroom, by the way.”

Dean chuckled, moving his lips down over Castiel’s chin to nibble at his neck. “As long as I get to make you breakfast in the morning.”

Castiel pulled back with a brilliant smile. “Perfect.”


End file.
